Pokémon: Kisa's Journey
by KrazyNekoGrl
Summary: All Kisa ever wanted is to go on a journey. Her parents finally let their daughter go. What will happen to Kisa during her journey? Full summary in story. Sorry I suck at making summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Man, I wish thought then I would be rich. All I own is Kisa for now.

I'm going to change the age up. In order to become a trainer in my story one has to be 13 or older.

Summary: All Kisa ever wanted is to go on a journey. Her parents finally let their daughter go. What will happen to Kisa during her journey? Will she compete in Gyms and become a Pokémon Master? Or will she compete in contests and become the best Pokémon coordinator the world has ever known? Or will she do both? Let's follow her and find out!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Story Start

A girl at the age of 14 sat on a hill in the middle of her father's Pokémon ranch. She sighed to herself as she watched all her father's ranch Pokémon. Her father's two Arcanines sat with her.

"I want to go on a journey," she complained, "I'm going to be 15 soon!"

One of the Arcanine, Growl, the male one, looked at her as if he was saying "don't worry." The other, female Arcanine, April, nudged the girl, as if reassuring her she will someday go on a journey.

"Kisa! Growl! April!" a man's voice called.

The girl got up as she heard her father call her name.

"Ok better go," she said.

She got on Growl and the two Arcanines ran down the hill towards her father.

"There you are!" her father said, "Now help me set up dinner for the Pokémon."

"Ok!" the girl answered her father.

Though feeding the Pokémon is not her favorite shore, Kisa still enjoys doing it. She loves seeing the happy expression on the Pokémon.

After feeding the Pokémon, she went inside to see her mother cooking dinner for them.

"Kisa honey go was up for dinner," her mother said, "I'm almost done."

"Ok mom"

As Kisa went upstairs to get ready for dinner, her father went to her mother and gave her a kiss.

"I wonder how she is going to take it," her father wondered.

"She will be excited and overjoyed," her mother answered.

"Yea that's our daughter"

After Kisa was done washing up, she head downstairs. Her mother just finished setting the table up.

"What's for dinner?" Kisa asked as she was sitting down.

"Meatloaf" her mother answered.

"Yum!"

As the family was eating dinner, Kisa's parents were debating on wither or not should they tell their daughter the news.

"So…Kisa," her father started

"Yes father?"

"We were thinking…" her mother went on.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to go on a journey correct?" her father asked.

"Yes!"

"Well…" her father dragged.

"Well…?" Kisa pressed on.

"We decided to let you go on your very own journey," her mother said, "We think it's finally time for you to go."

"YES!" Kisa yelled overjoyed.

Kisa yelled so loud that all of Johto could hear her.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Kisa yelled.

Her parents smiled at her, knowing how much she wanted to go on a journey.

"So when are you leaving?" her father asked her, though he already knows the answer.

"Tomorrow!" Kisa said without any hesitation.

"Well then you better hurry up and get packed," her mother said, "But finish dinner first."

"Right!"

Kisa quickly scarified down her dinner and ran upstairs. She packed all the essentials, clothes, potions, antidotes, etc. She put all the items in her shoulder strapped book bag. She finally finished late at night and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kisa got up earlier than her alarm clock, surprisingly. She wore her clothes she made and saved for this very occasion. The clothes she wore was a black cami with a red sleeveless, unzipped jacket with a hood on top, a red mini skirt with black leggings underneath, and a pair of black, knee high boots. She grabbed her things and ran down stairs.

"Morning mother, father!" she greeted.

"Good morning Kisa," they greeted back.

"Here is your breakfast," her mother said setting a plate full of food on the table.

Kisa practically inhaled her food and quickly drank her apple juice.

"Got to go bye!" Kisa yelled running out the door.

"That girl," her father said shaking his head.

Kisa ran to her bike and got on. She saw her father's Arcanines lying nearby looking at her quizzically.

"I'm going on a journey!" she told them.

"Arcanine," they barked understanding.

"Well, bye Growl, April," Kisa said, "Tell the others I said bye!"

"Arc!" they barked as if saying bye.

Kisa rode her bike towards New Bark Town. She went through route 30, Cherrygrove City, and route 29. When she arrived at New Bark Town, she went straight towards Professor Elm's lab. She knocked on the door to the lab and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a man asked poking his head out the door.

The man wore glasses and a lab coat and had short spike brown hair. He looked like he was balding to Kisa.

"Um…Hi!" Kisa said, "I'm Kisa and I'm here for my first Pokémon!"

"Oh yes the new trainer please come in," Professor Elm said opening the door wider for Kisa to come in.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I know I know it's a cliffhanger. Don't you just hate them so much? Up next, What Pokémon would Kisa choose? What would happen to this new trainer? Will she make a friend? Or a rival? Oh and Pokémon Trainers wanted 'cuz I'm too lazy to think of more characters.


	2. Choosing

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy with work, summer assignment and stuff. But enjoy chapter 2! Oh and I'm changing the POV to first person POV.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. All I own is Kisa and 2 new OCs

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

**Story Start**

"Um…Hi!" I said, "I'm Kisa and I'm here for my first Pokémon!"

"Oh yes the new trainer please come in," Professor Elm said opening the door wider for me to come in, "I'm Professor Elm."

I nodded in response.

As Professor Elm led me through a hallway, I looked around fascinated from all the Pokémon pictures and stuff. We finally came to a door. Professor Elm opened it and motioned me to come in. In the room, there was a lot of equipment and in the middle a table that held 3 Pokéballs. Professor Elm walked to the table and I followed.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"W-well here we are," Professor Elm said, "In these 3 Pokéballs hold the 3 starter Pokémon."

He released all the Pokémon out of their Pokéball.

"Chiko" the green Pokémon with a leaf on its head cried.

"Quil" the blue and tan Pokémon squealed causing fire to erupt on its back.

"Toto toto toto toto!" the blue dinosaur looking Pokémon chanted while jumping up in the air dancing.

"You may choose from a Chikorita the leaf Pokémon, Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokémon, or Totodile the big jaw Pokémon," Professor Elm said pointing out to each one as he said their names. (A/N: I'm not saying which one is which cause you should know.)

I looked at each one. Chikorita was a cute Pokémon but she seems to have an attitude. Cyndaquil looked strong but also looked shy. Totodile looked like he had a great personality but he was way too hyper for me.

"Take your time," Professor Elm said, "Your first Pokémon is one of your most important Pokémon you will ever get."

"Hmm…" I said deep in thought.

I was always fond of fire type Pokémon. I don't know why but they always captured my attention.

"I choose…Cyndaquil" I said.

The Cyndaquil's expression changed from shy to happiness.

"Are you sure?" Professor Elm asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Ok then," Professor Elm said handing me a Pokéball, "This is Cyndaquil's Pokéball."

I nodded in thanks.

"Just one moment," Professor Elm said looking around in search of something, "I know they are here somewhere."

He walked around searching. My new Pokémon, Cyndaquil, and I looked at him strangely.

"Ah-ha," Professor Elm cried picking up a tray full of items, "Here they are."

"What is that Professor?" I asked.

"Your new Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs to start your journey," he said handing me the items, "Now you can go on your journey!"

"Ok! Thanks Professor!" I yelled running out the room, through the hallway, out the front door and got on my bike.

"Good luck!" he yelled after me, "And tries to fill up that Pokédex!"

"Ok!" I yelled back already far away with my bike with Cyndaquil on my head.

As I rode passed a sign saying Route 29, I slowed down.

"Hey Cyndaquil?" I asked.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil asked like she was saying "What."

"How about I give you a nickname?" I told her.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil squealed nodding her head saying yes.

"How about…Kiki?"

"Quil…" Cyndaquil squealed with disgust. (A/N: Sorry for the people who has the name/nickname Kiki!)

"No? Then what about Flame?" (A/N: Yes I know very Cliché)

"Quil!" Cyndaquil squealed with delight.

"Ok! Flame it is!" I yelled, "Ok onward to Cherrygrove City!"

I looked around me seeing many trees and such. I was fascinated from all the forest Pokémon I saw. I didn't take the time to see all this wonderful sight on my way to Professor Elm's lab. I was too excited then. Now, I could see everything I can with Flame by my side.

"Wow!" I said, "There are so many forest Pokémon!"

"Quil!" Flame squealed agreeing with me.

As I was admiring the forest Pokémon, a Sentret popped out of nowhere and ran in front of my bike. I quickly saw the Sentret and steered my bike to avoid it. Flame held on tight as we wobbled towards a tree.

"Cynda!" Flame squealed dizzily.

"Ah!" I yelled trying to gain control of my bike.

I finally gained control of it and looked behind me giving a smirk of victory to the Sentret. All of a sudden, I heard a crash and I found myself on the floor.

"Ow…ow" I said in pain, "You ok Flame?"

"Cynda…quil…" Flame squealed dizzily.

I regained my composure and got up angrily. I pointed at the Sentret and gave him a glare.

"What was that for?!" I yelled obviously pissed off.

"Sent sent sent sent" the Sentret laughed.

"Oh you find this funny do you?" I asked, "Flame let's do this! You're on!"

"Cyndaquil!" Flame squealed jumping off my head and onto the floor.

"Sentret?" the Sentret questioned cocking its head a bit to the left.

"Flame use Tackle!" I ordered.

"Quil!" Flame squealed charging towards the Sentret.

The Sentret stood still looking like he was in deep thought. I smirked as Flame got closer to him. Right when Flame got really close the Sentret jumped in the air, causing Flame to miss. My smirked disappeared and I had a serious expression on.

"Sentret!" the Sentret taunted as it was in the air.

"Quil…" Flame squealed in anger.

"It's ok Flame we will get him" I encouraged, "Let's try…"

With Professor Elm (A/N: Dang right in the middle of a battle too!)

Professor Elm's POV

I watched as the girl, Kisa, rode off with her bike. Two figures caught my attention and I looked towards their direction. One of the figures was a girl with dark blue hair. The other was a boy with black hair. They walked up to me, the girl smiling brightly and the boy smirked.

"H-hello?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Hi! I'm Aqua!" the girl said, "I'm here for my starter Pokémon!"

"Ah yes you two are the other new Trainers I presume," I said.

"Yup!" Aqua said.

"And you are?" I asked turning to the boy.

"Takashi," the boy said still smirking.

"Well then come in," I said motioning them to follow me.

They followed me to the room where the 2 remaining starter Pokémon were. As we entered, the two Pokémon seemed like they were in an argument. They were glaring at each other. I panicked and ran to them.

"S-stop it you two!" I said, "There are two new trainers her and you don't want to give them a bad first impression do you?

Both Totodile and Chikorita seemed to calm down but Chikorita still had her glare.

"S-sorry about that," I said nervously.

"It's Ok!" Aqua said.

"Well these are the two remaining Pokémon, Chikorita the leaf Pokémon and Totodile the big jaw Pokémon," I said, "You may choose either one."

"Darn, someone already took the Cyndaquil," Takashi said.

"Yes, a girl came early and chose the Cyndaquil," I told him.

"Well then"

"I call dibs on Totodile!" Aqua yelled raising her hand, "I love water Pokémon!"

Aqua ran to Totodile and picked him up.

"How about it?" Aqua asked the Totodile, "Do you want to be my Pokémon?"

"Toto toto toto toto," Totodile chanted dancing with a big smile.

"Ok then Totodile is mine!"

"Darn, I'm stuck with the girly Pokémon," Takashi said angrily.

"Chiko…" Chikorita growled giving Takashi a glare.

Takashi glared back and both the boy and Pokémon had a glaring contest.

"W-well here are their Pokéballs," I said giving them the right Pokéball for each Pokémon, "And here is a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs for each of you."

I handed them the items and they took them.

"Both of you are set for you journey," I said with a smile, "Good luck!"

"Thanks Professor Elm!" Aqua yelled running out the door.

"Thank you Professor," Takashi said returning his Chikorita and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it! I hope you enjoy! And constructive criticism is wanted! I want to improve on writing stories! And if you want to be in the story just submit a character! You can have any Pokémon yes that includes Legendary Pokémon! Though I have to set my foot down and say only with the maximum of 2 Legendary Pokémon. Sorry but too all powerful characters are no fun. Well bye-bye for now.**

Who are these two new people? Will they be Kisa's new friend or rival? Will Kisa win her epic battle against the Sentret? Find out next on Pokémon: Kisa's Journey!


End file.
